


Them and Em - Chapter 3 - Almost leaving.

by ThatOneWierdComment



Series: Them and Em [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWierdComment/pseuds/ThatOneWierdComment
Series: Them and Em [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187732





	Them and Em - Chapter 3 - Almost leaving.

Mindlessly my eyes stayed focussed on the television, a numb feeling spreaded all over my body. The ring of discord interrupted- well nothing really. Deciding to let faith choose if I was going to pick up or not, my hand slouched down onto the phone. "Hey Kai! I heard from Phil you're hospitalized. I-I wanted to make sure you're okay." "I am. Is Friend okay?" "Yeah, he's good. Anyway, I'll see you soon! Bye!" "Bye!"

_"This just wouldn't have happened if YOU WERE A BETTER FATHER!" "Listen I try my best for her. I love her. You don't love her." "I DO! JUST LEAVE! GO! YOU HAVE RIPPED THIS FAMILY APART!""Me? You're the one who never actually does something about an issue. "SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING!" "I'm not. You're yelling." "I AM NOT! YOU'RE YELLING! YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! YOU BARGE IN, SCREAM, THEN CALL ME DELUSIONAL AND PARADE AROUND LIKE THIS IS YOUR HOUSE! It's okay Laiza. Don't worry, dad's just being mean." "Me? Mean?" "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'VE HAD IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, NEVER RETURN."_

Noticing I was crying, I pulled myself together. That arguement repeated constantly in my head. It hurt my ears and my head. The last arguement my parents had whilst they were still "married", although their relationship started failing when I was born. I stretched out again, reaching out to grab something as a comfort thing. Not sure what, but something. My hand hit the wall. "Good enough." I mumbled, flipping onto my other side. "Oh hello. I was notified you were awake." The nurse smiled. "Yes, yes I am. How can I help you?" "Could you describe what you exactly took before ending up here?" "Paxil." "Oh, I see. Who granted access?" "Oakley Dragenburg." "Alright. I'll take a blood sample and ask you some more questions. Okay?" "Mhm." "How old are you?" "21." "Are you living alone or?" "I live alone, but have decided that I would best stay with one of my friends for at least a week." "May I know their name and how you met them?" "His name is Philza, but i just call him Phil or dad. I met him trough a game called 'Minecraft'." It took some time for the nurse to comprehend what words just left my mouth. "Is he your father?" "No, he isn't. He's just been a parental figure to me since my mother isn't a great one." "I might know you. Vintage, right?" "Yep." "I'm sorry you have to go trough this. It kind of reminds me of that one thing you said." "The person who tries to keep everyone happy often ends up feeling the loneliest?" "Yeah, that one." She smiled softly at the quote. "You're a nice person. I genuinely think you're more then worlds okay-est person." "Thank you. I like that comment." Giggling slightly, she put her hair behind her ear. "I'll be going now. Bye!" Waving as she left the room, her soft face was saved to my memory. The door shuts and soon another presence enters.

"Morning baby zombie." His unique accent plays with the words, nearly everything he said just felt like he was either mocking someone or doing a terrifically awesome job in the acting industry. "You mean I'll be the death of you?" "No, I mean you're epic. I said zombie, not spider." "Both spiders suck." "If you're saying minecraft spiders and real spiders, agreed. Is anyone else gonna come here today other than Emari and I?" "Emari said something about Floris but I'm not sure." "Yeah I think he's gonna come check. I'm sure, he's pretty caring about you." "Phil, do you think he likes me?" "I don't know. Why?" "It's just he's been extremely kind, and I don't wanna break his heart. " "It's alright, I'm sure he'll understand." A slightly bothered sigh left my mouth, I didn't know what to do. "Phil, do you think it's weird that my mother still sends me cards for the holidays?" "Considering she litterally ran away from you, yes." "I kind of think she may regret doing so." "Maybe. Have you tried sending her a letter?" "I did once and she returned it with the words 'I'm not ready.' written on the back." "Oh. Is-" Hard knocks sounded from the door, interrupting Phil. "Come in!" There he was. "Morning sunshine!" Floris said, his words radiating so much happiness that if he said that during The Great Depression it would've been The Great Happiness. "Hi Floris!" "I'm happy to see you're okay." "I'm happy to see you're okay as well!" "I'll just leave the room, I'm out." Chuckling, Phil left the room. Floris's presence was still there.

"What happen?" "I-" Sighing, I shut my eyes. "I felt bad for hurting you guys so much I just didn't want to anymore." The Dutch boy sat down onto the white sheets. "Kai, I want you to know that no matter what you do, whether that be punching Tubbo or giving him a thousand bucks, I'll always forgive you." "Not always. If I made a homophobic comment about Antfrost or Eret the devil must not forgive me." "I don't think you'll ever make any kind of homophobic comment, concidering that you are both transgender and support LGBTQA ." Giving a light nod, I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt him. "Anyway, Eret said that he was happy you're awake. So am I." "That's good." "Yeah. A lot has happen on the server since you disappeared." "Like what?" "Well Techno destroyed the government again, Tommy became allies with Tubbo only to betray him 3 days later, we were all at peace for the 4th day of your disappearance and had a gathering. The day after we had mass wars, Clay called George his favorite white boy, Nick got mad at him for that, Ranboo and I held a mining contest and he forced me to tweet out 'I'm a furry :3', Clay's sister almost gave Techno an elytra, Alex had a sign infront of his house that said some spanish insults, Clay finally started realizing you were gone, Alex took the sign down, and we would've had a funeral on the 18th, but you're alive. Wich- It's a good thing! Don't get me wrong." "Yeah. Anyway, how've you been doing?" "Good, good." "Sadly I cannot do anything now, since I'm stuck in this hospital. Maybe I'll get out tomorrow." "Okay. Give me a call when you do, I'll come pick you up." "I- I'll be staying with Phil, I think it's the best." "Whatever you want, Kai. Have a nice day." "You to, little Dutch man." Holding in a smile, he adjusted his jacket. "Bye." His soft face left the room not to soon after. "Ma'am, you won't be getting any more visits for 2 hours because we don't want you to get overwhelmed." "With all due respect, please do not call me ma'am." "Okay, how would you want me to adress you?" "Kai'd be fine." "Okay. Goodbye for now, Kai."

The door swung open, a grumpy nurse waddling in with the creakiest rolling table ever. "Heres your food, have a nice day." The plastic plate clashed onto the table that was settled in the side of the room, soon the woman left. I wasn't sure if I wanted to eat. I couldn't just leave it either though. Attempt to eat it is my only choice now. My feet made weird movements as I attempted to balance my own weight, slowly stumbling over to the table. "You look like an old lady." The familiar Irish voice stated, startling me a bit. "Shut up Emari, you always look like an old lady." "Bit rude today, eh?" "By the person who just called me an old lady." "Said the person who told someone that they'd summon the Kool-Aid man to walk around his house at midnight as the Kool-Aid man omniously chants about his sins." "Yeah, of course! I wasn't just gonna join that green bastard's government! I say the threat was fine." "Based on what? Clay literally just had a single tnt, he couldn't make you join the government." "Did you see what happen with that 'single' tnt from L'Manburg? That's right, I don't think he had just one." "Kai he was at war with L'Manburg." "Whatever." The metal fork dug its way into the warm food, creating holes into the potatoes. E sat down infront of me, looking at me. "Kai, I know you don't want to and you haven't eaten in a long time, but please. Do it, for me. For the revolution." "For the revolution?" "For the revolution." Smiling, e reassured that no government was being made on that minecraft server. Soon there was less stabbing the potatoes and more pulling them off the plate, Emari softly rambling on about the things that have happened.

"Yada yada, oh yeah! Clay stole Tommy's disc again." "Stal or Mellohi?" "Mellohi. Schlatt stole Stal." "So he doesn't have any discs?" "No." "Oh. I'd say I would help him get his discs but he'll just start a government. I'll have to steal them from Clay and Schlatt in order to be in power again." "You will, you will." "Those discs are almost as powerful as Clay on twitter." "Almost. For that reason, we should just make a plan. Team up with Clay, when we have enough of his trust softly start hinting towards the discs and eventually when he trusts us enough keep a mining contest, possibly get him to tweet something, in our power." "Is that a risk you wanna take? You might lose and he might tweet something in his power on your account." "Emari, his power IS our power at that point. He's smart though. Not smart enough to keep forks away from Drista, but smart enough to comprehend what's going on if we speedrun it." "Kai, Clay is clever. He is like Schlatt, exept without the canon lives and without the chance that he'll lose one to a heart attack." "And he can canonically swim." "Yes, yes he can." "So generally saying, a ocean war wouldn't be to any benefit." "It wouldn't." "What's something he can't do?" "Uh- George. He's weak for George." "Yeah, he's a soft boy for George. Anyway, I saw some quackno stuff going on on twitter." "Techno fought against Alex." "Who won?" "Alex died a bit after Techno threatened to shove his pickaxe trough his teeth." "I wanna see that clip, Alex's butcher skin versus a royal pig." "It's pretty normal, it's just a fight, like not anything graphic. You'd have to see the animations though. There's one that's really good but it has some sort of paint-blood, I like it." "Sounds interesting! I wouldn't look into the graphic ones though." "Me neither."

"So, about Stal?" "Schlatt's a smart man, he has no risk of losing a life." "Stal is a later worry then, Tommy cares more about Mellohi." "Mhm." "Sometimes I feel like I'm just playing that kid around. He's so sensitive about the discs." "Yeah, and I must admit, you do play him around. Relentless of that, Tommy trusts you because he knows you will be there for him when he actually needs you." "I'm- What if I'm dead?" Emari softly sighed, my eyes staring holes into eirs. "Kai, I- We- Together we are one team, you, Tommy and I. As long as one of us needs another we'll be there. I know you're sad because you can't give up, relentless of the amount of attempts you've made, but why do you think it is you're still here? Because we need you Kai, we need you." "Emari, I- I just want to stop hurting you guys." A chair creaked, making it clear that Emari had stood up. "Kai. Think for a second. Is you not being here _that_ much better then a little pain? No, no it isn't. You're our best friend. We love you, platonically." "I also platonically love you." Raffling trough my short hair, Emari giggled. "You're one crazy little potato." "Pota-Are you calling me a cannibal?" My eyes darted to the plate, Emari starting to laugh. "Yes, yes I very much am calling you a very much cannibal- Wait, no! That's wrong, a big canni- Oh, I don't even care at this point. I'm not gonna have a stroke like you do over text and say despacito instead of despicable." "Damn, that really was my peak hm? Saying despacito whilst trying to say Despicable Me 2." "Yeah, yeah it was. Oh yeah, is your phone still named that one Spanish thing?" "It is indeed still named guapito." "What does that mean again? I forgot." "My little handsome. Add pito to anything it's kind of like 'my little', exept for curse words." "Understandable. But anyway, since you'll be going home tomorrow and everything seems fine, will you be attending online school? It's not to exhausting and if you really can't carry on call me or Phil and we'll talk to your teachers." "I'm 21." "And I'm 16." "You really always get things your way, don't you?" "Yeah, maybe I do. But that's because I'm awesome." "You're not awesome, you're magnificent." "You're breathtaking, so much that Clay literally deflates when you tell a joke." "No, Clay's just a tea kettle." "Oh yeah! He made a song! It's called Road Trip and pretty nice for a tea kettle." "Hearing it is a requirement now."

"There's already a webtoon with a reference to it." Emari smiled, the beat and song burned into my head. "I'm gonna vex the hell out of him with that." "Thank god, you're still yourself. Good to know."


End file.
